Secrets
by WhiteCamellia
Summary: Everyone says that Lily and James would make the perfect couple.....little do they know that they have been together for months and have been keeping it a secret!
1. Terrible Kisser

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter in any way! I will not be making any money off this story!

"Ohh man!" exclaimed Lily Evans as her books fell to the ground. "Guys, I'll catch up to you in a second." She said to her friends. Just then James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as the Marauders, walked by.

James winked at her and said "Looking good Evans!" As Lily bent down to pick up her books.

"Shut up Potter!" Lily said glaring at James as he and his friends walked away. Lily shoved books into her bag and tried to clean up the spilt ink all over her shoes.

When Lily finally got all her books into her bag and the ink off her shoes and clothes she started the long journey to Divination. She still had to make it across half the castle and there was only a few minutes left until class started. Since everyone was already in class the hallways were deserted. As she quickly walked down the corridor an arm grabbed her into an empty classroom and swiftly kissed her. At first Lily stiffened, but as soon as she realized who it was she started kissing back very enthusiastically.

"James, what if people start getting suspicious?" said Lily.

"They wont, I told the guys I forgot my book in my room and everyone else will probably think you are still cleaning up the mess you made when you dropped your books." Said James smirking as he leaned down to kiss Lily again.

Lily turned her face away from James, smiling "And the Professor Sullivan? Don't you think she will be wondering why we are both late?"

"Come on Lily! We are both Head Boy and Girl! Plus all the Professors love us, so they wont care." James said.

"Ohhh, alright. But only because you are a terrible kisser and someone has to give you lessons." Said Lily with a smile on her face.

"A terrible kisser am I?" said James as he once again leaned in towards Lily. This time she didn't turn away and his lips met hers. Since Lily was 5'6" and James was 6'5", Lily had to go on her tiptoes to reach. The kiss started off slow but soon it turned very passionate since they hadn't seen each other all day.

"I've missed you" said Lily in between kisses. "It really sucks that we can't be together in public, but I kind of like the sneaking around stuff. Its kind of fun!"

"Yeah, you would!" said James. "I want to show you off to the whole school! I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to! But I will admit that the sneaking around bit is very fun. I just can't believe our friends haven't figured it out yet."

"I guess its just because we are just really good actors." Said Lily as she went up on her toes to kiss James again. His lips soon left her mouth and went down the side of her jaw. He began giving her light kisses up and down her jaw line. Lily gasped and arched her head to one side to give him more access to her neck.

They stayed in there for who knows how long when Lily finally said "James, we really need to go, Professor Sullivan will be wondering where we are." James ignored her and planted a big kiss on her lips again. James got Lily all riled up again and then pulled away and said "Ok fine, lets go" and walked out of the room.

Lily stood there for a minute with her jaw on the floor. Then she ran out of the room, to catch up with James. "You jerk! I can't believe you did that!" said Lily in a teasing, but somewhat serious manner.

"What?" said James innocently "you said you wanted to go."

"Fine." Said Lily "But I am so going to get you back later for that!" and with a knowing grin she swung her long red hair over her shoulder and walked down the hall.

Authors Note:This is my first story, so constructive criticism would be appreciated! Please leave a review! I would love it if you would! Thanks!  
Ryanne


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it all!

Authors Note: I'd like to thank my first three reviewers Carrie, yourheartsdesire and Boo26! Thank you so much!

Chapter Two: The Fight

By the time Lily and James made it up to the Divination classroom, class was half over. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Where have you been? You've missed half of class!" said Professor Sullivan.

"Well, um, you see Professor, we—"

"We had to help a poor and innocent first year find her classroom. As Heads that is our duty, right?" said James with a charming smile on his face.

"Yes, Yes, I guess if that was what you were doing its alright. Now sit down over there and get started on palm reading. You too will have to be partners since you both are the only ones left." Said Professor Sullivan.

As they walked to the corner James spotted Sirius and Remus sitting together. "Way to go Prongs! Did you and Evans have fun making out? I knew you'd get her one day!" said Sirius while hre gave James a high five.

"We were **not** making out! We were helping a first year!" yelled Lily her face starting to get a little red.  
"Potter! Tell your idiot friend that we were not in a broom closet!" When James didn't say anything Lily have him a dirty look.

"Fine, Fine. We weren't making out in a broom closet Padfoot."

"Come on Potter, we have to get started on palm reading. We are already half a class behind." Said Lily as she pushed James towards their table. They sat down and James immediately grabbed Lily's hand and gave a little half smile.

"Ok, lets get started with this palm reading." Said James "Well, I see that you have a very long love line. That means you will have great love in your future."

Lily gave James a little smile and pulled her hand away. "James, please do be serious."

"I am being serious! See the line goes from here, to here." He said as he drew a line from the top of her hand to the crook of her arm."

"James! Stop that!" Said Lily "We need to look like we hate each other, not the opposite! Maybe we should stage a little argument, people are starting to talk about that the fact that we hardly fight anymore."

"Ok, you do know how much I love to fight with you." Said James as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We'll stage the fight in the corridor in front of the Great Hall, right before dinner."

"Alright. Should we go with the normal fight? Or try and change it up a little? Said Lily

"Lets go with the normal one, it always works like a charm!" Said James.

Soon class was over and every one walked back down to the Great Hall. Lily walked with her two best friends Jane Parker and Meaghan Davis. James was walking down with Sirius, Remus and Peter. As soon as they reached the Great Hall James walked up to Lily and yelled "Lily my most precious flower, will you do me the great honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this Saturday afternoon?" and capped it off with an extravagant bow.

"JAMES POTTER I AM SO SICK OF YOU ASKING ME OUT! YOU ARE THE MOST CONCITED, ARROGANGT PRAT I'VE EVER MET! I WILL **NEVER** GO OUT WITH YOU!" screamed Lily.

Everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing to watch another infamous fight between James Potter and Lily Evans.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE SO FULL OF PREJUDICE THAT YOU WONT EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!" said James with passion in his eyes.

"PREJUDICE? I'M ONLY SPEAKING THE TRUTH POTTER! I'D NEVER GIVE YOU A CHANCE IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" yelled Lily.

James walked up to Lily and whispered in her ear "You know you want me Lily." Before Lily started yelling back at him James saw a small smile creep onto her features for a split second.

"James! Stop asking me out! I will never go out with you! So just stop asking!"

Even though James knew that Lily was acting he still couldn't help but think of all the times that Lily had said those words and meant them. "Fine Lily, you could have just said that in the first place!" laughed James.

"Ahhh! You make me so mad! Just leave me alone!" said Lily as she stormed off to Jane and Meaghan.

"I don't know what to do with him guys! Sometimes he is just so very frustrating!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily, I don't know what to tell you. It seems like you've tried everything. Well, everything but actually dating him." Said Jane with a gleam in her eye.

"Jane! How could you say such a thing to me?" said Lily while laughing "James Potter and I would never do well together! He so….." Lily paused to think about how great James really was before saying "…...so annoying."

"Maybe if you gave him a shot he wouldn't be so bad. He really can be a nice guy. He seems like he's really turned over a new leaf this year. Plus he's really smart! The top of all our classes. Why else would've Professor Dumbledore make him Head Boy?" said Meaghan

"I don't know and I don't care. I just hope he leaves me alone." Said Lily as she gazed at James from across the hall.

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know that was kind of a random ending, but I wasn't sure how to end the chapter! Please review! It really means a lot to me! Whether it be compliments or suggestions, all will be welcomed with open arms! I need all the advice I can get! Thanks for reading!

Ryanne


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…… 

Chapter Three: Conversations

"Tough luck Prongs." Said Sirius "What are you going to do now?"

"If she can't see that you have changed then she is not the girl for you." Said Remus.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Said James looking over at Lily who was talking with her friends.

"Maybe you should just get over her! We haven't pranked anyone in awhile, are you up for it?" said Sirius

"I have to patrol the hallways with Lily tonight." Said James

"Man! You always have to do something some or other with _Lily_! It's almost as if you and her are already dating!" Said Sirius as he "humphed" and turned away from James just missing the panic streak across his face for a brief second.

"I'm sorry guys, but that's the responsibility of being Head Boy." Said James, who really did sound sad at not being able to hang out with his friends. "Its just really hard to balance all my duties of Head Boy with all my duties of Quidditch captain."

"Just try and make time for us, ok? We used to be **the** Marauders, now it seems like we never see you." Said Sirius

"I'll try guys, how about we hang out after dinner? I don't have rounds until late, and I just have McGonagall's homework to do." said James

"Ok!" said Remus.

After dinner Lily and her friends left the Great Hall and walked to the Head common room. When they reached the statue of Loraine the Lost Lily said "Well guys, I better go in since I have rounds tonight and McGonagall assigned so much homework tonight."

"Ok Lily, be careful tonight! Don't let James lure you into any broom closets!" said Meaghan with a wink.

"Ohh, don't worry! I would never be found in a broom closet with Potter ever! So you guys don't have to worry about me!" Said Lily as she walked inside the room. James wasn't in there so Lily started her Transfiguration homework. Lily worked on her homework until it was finished and she began to wonder where James was. Normally he came back to their common room right after dinner and worked on homework with her. Right after that thought came into her head, James walked into the room laughing with James, Sirius and Peter. When they saw Lily sitting on the couch James immediately stopped laughing and looked at his friends to leave.

"Where have you been James? We need to start patrolling soon!" Said Lily is a stern voice.

"Guys, you better go. We wouldn't want Saint Lily to be upset, would we?" said James.

Lily gave James a dirty look and then walked into her room and shut the door.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Said James as Sirius, Peter and Remus walked out the door.

James walked over to Lily's room and knocked on the door. "Lily! Lily! Your really not mad are you?" said James with a little worry in his voice. "Lily? Are you coming out?" When James didn't hear anything inside he started to think that Lily really was mad at him. James sighed and leaned his forehead on Lily's door. Then without warning the door swung open and Lily pulled James inside her room. Lily planted her lips on James as soon as he got in the room. They were kissing franticly at first but soon the kiss slowed down to a more sensual kiss. James moved his lips s little to the left, and he began nipping at the corner of her mouth. Lily giggled a little since James was tickling the spot where her lips joined. James started moving Lily backward and soon they tumbled onto her bed. They were back to making out very passionately with Lily running her hands through James hair. Before long a half an hour had passed and Lily and James realized that it was time to start patrolling. "Come on James! We need to start! Professor Dumbledore will be mad if we don't!"

"Ok, ok, lets get started." Said James even though he clearly did want to go. "I hate patrolling, it's so boring. We get to catch other people making out, why can't people catch us making out?"

"James, would you really want that to happen? Then everyone would know we were dating! I don't think I could handle that!" Said Lily

"Why don't you want anyone to know we're dating? Would it be a horrible thing if everyone knew?"

"Well, it would probably just be embarrassing" said Lily looking away from James.

"So now I'm embarrassing?" said James with a small smile on his face.

"Yes! I mean no! Well…. it would just be……embarrassing for everyone to know that you finally caught me." Lily said turning red.

"I guess I can understand that. After publicly rejecting me for about six year, it would be quite a change to everyone to find out we were suddenly dating." Said James.

"We'll tell them eventually, just not now, please?"

"Ok Lily, whatever you want. We'll tell everyone when you are ready." James said as he gave a big smile to Lily.

"We'd better start the patrol now." Said Lily

"Can we have a little make out session too?" said James giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Maybe if your good." Said Lily and with that she walked out the door.

"Ohh! I'll be good! I promise!" exclaimed James as he ran out the door to catch up with Lily.

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! Thank you to LUVSRW, melodicmoonstar89, yourheartsdesire, jerry A., Boo26 for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you liked this chapter even though I wasn't totally happy with it! I'll try and make the next chapter better! Please review! I can use all the advice I can get! Thank you!

Ryanne


	4. Patrolling

Chapter Four: Patrolling

"Diggory, Pierce. Come out of that broom closet at once!" Scolded Lily. "10 points from both Hufflepuff

and Ravenclaw!"

"Really Diggory, I thought you were smarter than that! Try not to get caught next time ok?" said James with a wink as Amos Diggory and Renee Pierce walked down the hall.

"James! Please refrain from telling people where to go and make out!" said Lily

"What? I was just trying to be helpful. Isn't that what the Head Boy is supposed to do? Help out there fellow students?" said James with a smile.

"Help students in a good way James. Not helping them find ways to break the rules!" Said a frowning Lily

"I'm trying here Lily, I'm not perfect!" said James

"I know, and I love you for trying so hard for me." Said Lily leaning into James for a kiss. The kiss started off slow. Lily's hands went straight for James' messy hair while James hands went to Lily's back to push her closer to him. They were really lost him the moment so they didn't hear the footsteps approaching them.

"I can't wait till we get to the kitchens, I'm hungry!" said Sirius.

"Your always hungry Padfoot." Said Remus rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm hungry too! We're almost there though!" exclaimed Peter as they walked down the long corridor to the kitchens.

"Wait a second. Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is making out over there!" said Sirius.

"Should we go over and bust them?" said Peter.

"I say yes! I could use a little action! Things have been a little boring lately." Said Sirius "Ok….lets quietly walk over to that broom closet and then just scare them or something!"

Sirius, Peter and Remus crept over to the broom closet and put their ears up to the door. "I can't hear anything now, but I could have sworn I heard something a second ago!" Said Sirius.

"Ok, on the three, open the door." Said Remus. Remus held up a number 1, then a number 2, and one three Sirius whipped open the door and shouted "Ahha!" But to everyone's surprise, there was no body inside the closet.

"WHAT? I could have sworn there were people making out in here!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I guess you were wrong Padfoot, it wouldn't be the first time." Said Remus smirking at Sirius.

"Ohh well, let's go to the kitchens, I'm starving!" said Sirius. Remus, Sirius and Peter all turned and continued walking down the corridor. As soon as their voices could not be heard anymore a rush of breath could be heard, followed by the appearing of two people.

"That was so close!" said James

"I know! Good thing you brought your invisibility cloak with you or they would have found us for sure!" said Lily.

"We better keep patrolling, we wouldn't want anyone else to find us here." Said James.

Lily and James started to once again walk down the corridor. There was an awkward silence and tension in there air that they both could feel.

"Umm-"

"So-" said both Lily and James at the same time.

"You go first." Said James.

"Umm, ok. Well I think…..I think that we should tell everyone about our relationship." Said Lily kind of shyly and looking away from James.

"What? Really? I agree with you! In fact, that is what I was going to say to you!" exclaimed James.

Lily got a big smile on her face and said, "Ok, so how do we go about doing it?"

"There are a couple of ways we could do this." Said James, "One, we could just come out and tell them. Two, we could start flirting more and then tell them in a week or so. Or three, we could just start making out in the middle of the Great Hall and let everyone think what they want!"

"James!" said Lily pretending to be scandalized.

"Number three is my personal favorite." Said James, "The more I get to kiss you the better!"

"I'm sure we'll figure it all out soon. We don't have to tell everyone today, but soon James, ok?" said Lily

"Ok! We'll find some way to tell them." Said James

They continued walk down the corridor when once again they heard a commotion.

"You possibly can not take that much food back to the common room with you!" said a scolding Remus.

"Yes I can! If you guys helped me we can bring so much food!" Lily and James could tell that was Sirius talking. Lily and James turned the corner and sure enough, there was Peter, Remus and Sirius standing in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit each carrying tons of food.

"And what are you guys doing?" said James.

"Hey Prongs! How are you doing?" said Sirius.

"Just patrolling. You know, for students out of bed. Like yourselves." Said James.

"Oh! Well how about you forget we were even here." Said Sirius

"I don't know. I think Lily and I are going to have to think it over." Said James as he motioned for Lily to come nearer to him. "So what do you think?" whispered James.

"Well, they have been pretty good this year." Said Lily "We should let them off but still take 10 house points from them."

"That sounds fair. But lets play a little joke on them first" said James "Follow my lead"

"Well guys, I'm sorry to say that Lily and I decided that you are in too much trouble for us to let you off." James looked back at Lily and motioned to her to join in.

"Yes, ummm, we have decided to give you a months worth of dentention." Said Lily trying to keep a straight face.

"WHAT?" said all three boys in unison.

"You can't do that! I have Quidditch! James, you are the captain! How could you do this to the team!" shouted Sirius!

"We will use the reserve Beater." Said James 

"Jon Miller? He is awful! We will do terrible!" said Sirius.

Lily and James could hardly take it anymore, they started laughing and laughing. When finally Remus said "What do you guys find so funny?"

"We really aren't giving you detention! We just wanted to see how you would react if we punished you that much!" said James

"I'm hurt James, I really am." Said Sirius as he put on his best 'hurt' face.

"Start heading back to the common room, but don't think we are letting you totally off, we are taking 20 points from all of you." Said Lily

As the guys walked away Sirius turned back and yelled "Hey! You guys have been slacking! There were two people making out in a broom closet over there earlier!"

Lily and James looked at each other, smiled and then Lily said "Thanks for the tip Sirius, we'll keep our eye for them!"

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter three, kagomevioletweasly264, LUVSRW , EvilHeart89 and melodicmoonstar89! Thank you everyone! Please review! It really helps me to know that people are reading and liking for story! Let me know what you like and dislike, that way I can write better in the future!


	5. Making Plans

Disclaimer- nope….I still don't own anything…..

Chapter Five: Making Plans

"James! Stop that! We need to concentrate on how we are going to tell everyone we've been dating behind their back for months!" said Lily swatting James' hand away, "Please be serious!"

"I am serious! Seriously into you!" said James smirking at Lily.

Lily smiled down at James who was lying on her bed and said "Really James, what do you think Remus, Sirius and Peter will say when they find out?"

"Way to go James?" shrugged James then he laughed, "Nawww…well first they will probably say that they told me so, or something like that. I'm sure Sirius will say something inappropriate, Remus will be happy and Peter will just say something Peter-like."

Lily scooted closer to James until she was sitting right at his side. James reached up and brushed his hand across Lily's cheek and into her mass of curls. Lily and James just gazed into each other's eyes for awhile before James pulled Lily onto his chest. James started kissing Lily right behind her ear. His kisses were feather light and he went from her ear, down her jaw line and started kissing her lips. While James' hands were now framing Lily's face while Lily's hands were playing with the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Mmm….James…..Mmmmm……James STOP!" said Lily. With much reluctance James moved off Lily and sat at the other side of the bed.

"Why do you insist on torturing me so?" said James half jokingly.

"What do you mean by that?" said Lily with a little edge in her voice.

"Now Lily, don't go getting mad at me. I'm just saying-"

"-Just saying what? That I'm a tease? Thanks a lot James! You know what? Don't bother to come up with a way to tell our friends about us, cause now there is no us!" yelled Lily. With that Lily stormed out of her room and then slammed the portrait shut.

"Ohh man! What am I going to do?" moaned James with his head in his hands.

The next few days were terrible for both Lily and James. Lily wanted to talk to James, and James wanted to apologize to Lily, but neither of them knew how to broach the topic with one another. No one really noticed too much of a difference between Lily and James's attitude since they had been pretending to hate each other for so long. Most people just assumed that they had gotten in yet another fight and were refusing to work together, again.

Lily was spending most of her days with Meaghan and Jane, while James was always in the constant company of Sirius, Peter and Remus. Their friends however did notice a change in both Lily and James. But since they had no reason to suspect their reason for being upset, they were coming up with the most insane explanations.

"Lily? What's wrong? Did you get a detention or something?" Said Meaghan

"Umm…no….I, uh, just am feeling a little tired. You know, all those late nights patrolling." Said Lily, hoping she was a better liar than she used to be.

"Late nights doing what Lily? Patrolling? Sure….that's what your doing…..We all know that you and James are just sneaking off to be alone and make out!" said Jane laughing.

"What?" said Lily blushing.

"Ohh come on, Lily. We were just having a bit of fun. Don't get upset. We know that you would never be caught dead kissing Potter if your life depended on it!" said Jane. "Come on Lily! Why are you laughing? It was a joke!" when she noticed that Lily had a pained smile on her face.

"Yeah, um, Hahahaahahaha……you always know what to say to make me feel better Jane. Thank you" said Lily.

"And what about me?" asked Meaghan "I'm not good for a laugh? I see how it is…"

"Meg! You know I love you!" said Lily rushing over and giving Meaghan a big hug.

"Um, guys, I am not feeling too well. I think I am going to go back to my room and lay down. It will help settle my stomach. I must have eaten something bad." Said Lily. She turned and walked out of the Great Hall going through all the corridors until she found the statue of Lorraine the Lost. But the most peculiar thing happened when she tried to get into the Head Common Room. She gave the password, 'snaggletooth', but the door wasn't opening. Just before she started getting really mad a hand tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hi, Lily." Said James looking sheepishly "I, uh, had the password changed."

"And what, pray tell, did you get it changed too?" said Lily very coldly.

"True Love." Answered James. The door to their Common Room opened and James ushered Lily inside.

"Look Lily, I am so sorry about everything. I just get so crazy when I am around you! I just want to take you into my arms and never let you go! I'll do anything if you will forgive me! I've been miserable without you these past three days. I feel like I've really had to grow up." Said James

"You grow up? I don't think that will ever happen!" said Lily, "But seriously James, you really hurt me when you called me a tease. But I have been so sad without you too. I know that this wont be our last fight, but I will try and not blow up at you in the future."

"Great" said James, who couldn't stop smiling, "In that case, we better get finished on our plan to tell everyone about us."

"Well, now that you mention it, I may have an idea." Said Lily with a mischievous smile on her face.

Authors Note: Oh! How exciting! We are getting to the big reveal! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know that not too much happened, but there's got to be a filler chapter every once and awhile. Please please please review! I don't mean to beg, but it really keeps me going! I love to get feedback (good and bad). So whatever you have to say, I can take it! lol! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapter four, smittyloveshpfic, -X-Nefertiri-X, emerald sea, EvilHeart89, LUVSRW, Boo26 and charmedtomeetyou! Thank you so very much! Ryanne


	6. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter: WHAT?

"And then I said to him, 'There is no way I am……'" said Meaghan trailing off "Lily, why do you keep looking at the doors?"

"Ummm, no reason, ummm, but I think I heard that the Marauders were going to play a prank tonight." Said Lily trying to come up with a good reason.

"Ok…." Said Jane looking skeptical "So, now you are in support of their pranks?"

"Of course not…" said Lily "Its just that, I will want to stop them if they are planing something."

"Oh" said Meaghan "I thought that you'd finally seen the light and were going to declare your love for James Potter!….Like that would ever happen though." Meaghan trailed off laughing with Jane.

"Hahaha….guys. Very funny!….But now that you mention it…James and I are in so in love! I wanted to tell you…." Said Lily.

"Ohh my goodness!" yelled Jane with a hand over her mouth.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner!" said Lily

"Look at what the Marauders did now!" said Meaghan. Lily looked up at the ceiling and written in the stars of the enchanted ceiling said 'The Marauders rule!'

'Ohh man! They didn't even pay attention to what I said.' Thought Lily. 'Ohh well, I guess its better that they still don't know, James did say he wanted us to tell them together."

All the sudden Lily felt James sit down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Hey Lily, how are you doing on this lovely evening?" said James

"Get away from me James! I'm not in the mood today!" said Lily. Meaghan and Jane looked over to where Lily was sitting and rolled their eyes.

"Go away James. Just leave her alone." Said Jane. Just then Sirius, Peter and Remus slid into the seats across from them.

"Hello ladies, Prongs. How do you like our handiwork?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it probably took a lot of spells to get that up there." Said Meaghan.

"It did! We worked very hard on it." said Peter.

"At least you did prank anyone again. Its not like you need anymore detentions." Said Jane.

"Hey! I haven't gotten a detention in 4 days thank you very much!" said Sirius, trying to look put out.

The rest of dinner was spent with Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Meaghan, Lily and Jane talking and laughing. "Do you realize that this may be the first time that we've spent an entire meal together without a major fight or someone ending up in the Hospital Wing?" said Remus.

"Yeah, how weird. I guess we've just changed." Said James smirking at Lily.

"Well I better get going. I still have some homework to finish before round tonight." Said Lily as she started walking away.

"She needs to take it easy. She really should find a guy to make out with." Said Meagahn.

"I know, sometimes I worry about her. I mean, she is always doing homework when she isn't doing rounds or with us." Said Jane.

While Jane and Meaghan were saying this James was thinking of ways to tell everyone that Lily and he were together. Before he knew what he was doing James jumped up from his seat and ran after Lily. She was about halfway across the Great Hall when James yelled out "Lily! Wait!" Lily turned around and looked at James with puzzlement in her eyes. James stopped in front of Lily and quickly said "Please don't kill me." Before swooping down and kissing her right in the middle of the Great Hall.

Lily didn't know what to think. At first her thoughts were of how they were in the middle of the Great Hall and that everyone could see them. But after 5 seconds all logical thoughts left her brain and she began to kiss James back in earnest. Lily ran her hand through James' already messy hair. She softly groaned as James ran his tongue over bottom lip asking her to open for him. At first only Sirius, Peter, Remus, Jane and Meaghan were the only ones who noticed the kissing but as they continued to kiss more and more people saw them. They continued kissing oblivious of everyone's eyes on them.

After awhile they broke away and James leaned back into Lily and whispered something into her ear. She just looked into his eyes, took his hand and they walked together out of the Great Hall.

Authors Note: I am SO sorry about the wait for this chapter! I had a bad case of writers block, so this chapter might not be as good as it should be. I'd like to thank -KattyKoo-, Tamashii Kawai, truefairy lights, EllaBella87, sumrandomperson, harry-an-ginny, lili, charmedtomeetyou, smittyloveshpfic, potterchik, -X-Nefertiri-X-, jerryA., LUVSRW and charlie. Thank you all so much for reviewing! If you would like to review I would love it….but if you don't, then don't! I'm not going to beg for reviews, but it would help me write better if you would. Whether it be good or bad, I would love to hear what you guys think! Thank you all for reading this chapter! I will try and update as soon as possible!


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Nope….I still don't own anything besides the plot…..

Chapter Seven: Revelations 

For about a minute the Great Hall was silent everyone still staring at the doors that Lily and James had just walked out of. Then all at once everyone started excitedly talking. There were only five people who were still silent. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jane and Meaghan all looked at each other, back at the doors and back at each other, unable to say anything.

Outside the Great Hall it was a completely different scene. James and Lily continued to walk in silence. James had a smirk on his face and was clearly thrilled that their relationship with Lily was finally out in the open. He knew their friends would be a little mad that they kept their relationship a secret for so long. But he was hoping that Sirius, Remus and Peter's happiness for him would overcome the being mad part. As James was remembering everyone's face in the Great Hall when Lily and him kissed he couldn't help but smile a little wider than usual. Lily, seeing this, smacked James on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked James.

"You know what! Do you even realize what just happened?" said Lily pacing up and down the hallway.

"Lily…Lily….Stop pacing." Said James as he grasped Lily's shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure everyone will be happy for us."

"Even your little fan club girls?" asked Lily turning out of James' grip.

"Ohh come on Lily, you know I only have eyes for you." Said James touching Lily's chin making her look at him.

"But James, you realize now that everyone knows you'll probably lose all your admirers."

"Ohh really?" said James "Well in that case…Lily, its been fun, but I just can't give them up." And with that James turned and started to walk away from Lily.

Lily just stood there open-mouthed gaping at James. Before she could even comprehend what just happened James appeared in front of her and pulled her into a kiss. At first it was tender, a bare whisper of a kiss. But James gradually deepened the kiss. He moved his hands over Lily's arms, into her hair and then let them rest on her face. Lily opened her eyes and started into James' hazel ones. His smile reached into his eyes and she could see how much he loved her. Lily licked her lips and gave him a little smile. James thumb stroked Lily's upper lip and then he swooped in for another kiss. It was much more passionate than the first. Lily's arms wrapped around James' neck and they molded together. James seemed to consume her mouth with his kiss.

James slowed the kissed and rested his forehead on Lily's and whispered "I love you"

Lily seemed to have a stunned expression on her face. Her thoughts were all over the place. Sure, she suspected that James had deep feelings for her, who would pursue someone for almost six years if they didn't have deep feelings? She just didn't expect him to say it so soon. It has been two months, but she just didn't know if she was ready to say the words.

James, seeing Lily's expression smoothed Lily's hair and pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything back." Lily couldn't see the pained expression on James' face. He loved Lily and it made him sad to think that she didn't love him back.

"Ohh James" said Lily and returned James' hug. At that moment she knew she loved him. "James…..I…."

Just then Jane and Meaghan rushed over to where Lily and James stood embracing. "LILY! I can't believe you just did that! Why didn't you smack him? I thought you hated him! What were you thinking?" said Jane in a rush.

Meaghan just stood there with that look of "I knew it all along" on her face. "So……is there anything you wish to tell us Lily?" said Meaghan.

"Well….as you can see….James and I are…..together…." said Lily with a little shrug,

"Ohh really? I never would have guessed! When did this happen?" said Jane sarcastically.

James, who had just been standing there, leaned down and whispered "I'll see you in the common room later." He kissed her cheek and started down the hallway.

Lily got that dreamy look on her face and then ran down the hallway after him.

"James!" called Lily. James turned around, bewildered, and barley had time to blink before Lily jumped on him and started passionately kissing him. Then Lily abruptly ended the kiss and started back down the hall where Jane and Meaghan stood mouths gaping. She gave James one last look and said "See you later…..stud…." James stood staring at Lily for a second, shook his head and walked down the corridor.

"Lily….wow! This relationship really has brought out the best in you! You look so happy!" said Jane

"You really do, Lily." Said Meaghan "Now tell us everything!"

"Like when you got together for starters!" said Jane with a look.

"And when you stopped hating him!"

"How far have you guys gone?"

"Do you love him"

"Guys!…." said Lily as Jane and Meaghan kept pelting her with questions. "Guys! Give me a chance to tell you!" With that said, Meaghan and Jane stopped talking.

"OK….well….first things first….James and I have been dating for about…..two months….." said Lily looking a little guilty.

"WHAT!" said both Jane and Meaghan. "You've been dating him for two months and you didn't tell us?" said Jane looking a little hurt.

"Yes….but guys! Can you understand why we kept it a secret?" said Lily

"Yeah….I think I can understand…it is James Potter after all…." Said Meaghan

"I just can't believe you kept it a secret for so long!" said Jane "You usually tell us everything."

"Well, this thing with James just kinda happened." Said Lily. "At first I didn't want anyone to know because of the way I've treated him all these years. I haven't been the nicest person to him. Come on! Everyone knows that I hated him for six years….It would have been kind of….embarrassing….for everyone to know that he's finally 'caught' me."

"I guess I can see where you are coming from. I just wish you would have told us. We could have had fun teasing you!" said Meaghan

"What makes you think we can't tease her now?" said Jane "You and James looked pretty cozy when we walked up….Just like a couple in love…."

When Jane said that Lily got a bright smile on her face. "Well….James told me he loved me today."

"He did!" exclaimed Jane

"Lily! That is wonderful!" said Meaghan "But I think that the important question we should be asking you is…….How good of a kisser is he? As good as the rumors say?"

"Ohh guys….you have no idea! Every time we kiss I seem to lose myself in him. We can kiss for hours and time just flies by." Gushed Lily.

"And when have you and James had time to kiss for hours? During patrols…maybe?" teased Jane.

"Ohhh…well…..we really did patrol….sometime we just took a little….break…." said Lily.

"Sure….sure….at least now we know what you really do when you say you have to patrol…." Said Meaghan.

"But guys….when James told me he loved me….I didn't say anything back…."

"Why! Don't you love him Lily?" said Jane

"It's not that…..I just….I was just so stunned to hear him say it….and then when I finally got around to replying you guys walked up…." Said Lily giving Jane and Meaghan a look.

"Well I guess we'll just have to figure out a good way for you to tell James you love him then!" said Jane

"Come on girls…lets finish this conversation in the common room!" said Meaghan

And with that Lily, Jane, and Meaghan walked arm in arm back to their common room. Lily was so happy that her friends weren't too mad at her for keeping the secret. She felt like a weight was lifted.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle…..

'I can't believe everyone knows now….' Thought James walked back to the Head Common Room 'Its going to be great to finally kiss her whenever I want to, and not have to worry about someone walking in on us.' Then all the sudden James felt hands pulling him down another corridor.

"You've got some explaining to do…." Said a voice from the shadows. "And if you think we're going to let you go without hearing everything, you're mistaken."

Authors Note: AHHH! Guys! I am SO sorry that it took me this long to update! I know that me being sorry is no excuse at all….but really it's the best I can do without saying all these stupid excuses…..e.g. my computer broke, I had writers block…ect ect….(all which are true by the way…) I hope you all like this chapter! It look me awhile to write it because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. I really wanted the chapter after the big reveal to be a good one….so I hope I did ok! I'd like to thank (gosh that sounds like an Oscar acceptance speech) my wonderful reviewers, aragorn is mine, VIP86, apotterlover, darkHPfan411, EllaBella87, LUVSRW, smittyloveshpfic, truefairy lights and charmedtomeetyou. Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! It really helps me to get your imput, so if anyone has any suggestions or things they might want to happen….just me a review and let me know! I can use all the advice/suggestions I can get! Thank you for reading my fic!

Ryanne


	8. Explaining

Disclaimer: Nothing….

Chapter Eight: Explaining

"You've got some explaining to do…." Said a voice from the shadows. "And if you think we're going to let you go without hearing everything, you're mistaken."

"Ummm….hey guys…..What's up?" said James to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Ohh nothing…except the fact that our best friend just kissed a girl in front of the entire school." Said Remus

"And normally we wouldn't think much of you kissing girls, but since this said girl was a one Lily Evans, we figured something was up." Said Sirius.

"I suppose you guys wouldn't believe that I finally got the courage to make a move?" said James looking a bit guilty.

"Well, let us think about it……No." said Sirius. "Now spill."

"It's kind of a long story….." said James trailing off.

"We have time, its not like we have anything tonight." Said Peter.

"Stop stalling James!! Just tell us!!" yelled Sirius.

"Ok Ok….no need to yell. Well, you see….the thing is…..ummmm…..Lily and I have been kind of dating…….forthepasttwomonths…." said James in a rush.

"Ohh really?? I don't think I ever would have guessed!" said Remus laughing.

"Wait! How did you know Remus? We were so good at hiding it!" said James

"Ohh, I didn't have any idea until about 15 minutes ago. But when Lily didn't immediately smack you for practically making out with her in front of the school….then I knew. Plus she got this look on her face when you guys left the Great Hall." Said Remus.

"Yeah! You could practically see her love for you shooting out of eyes!" said Sirius

"Yeah, well….." James said breaking off.

"I can't believe you kept it to yourself all this time James!" Said Peter

"Yeah, James, your not best known for your secret keeping ability." Said Sirius teasingly.

"Hey! I resent that!! I am a great secret keeper!" said James.

"Yeah….sure you are…." Said Sirus.

"But James, I am really happy for you." Said Remus "I can tell that you really like her."

"I do guys. I know I always dated around, and I wasn't very serious with Lily, but this is different." Said James.

"Way to go James!" cheered Sirius

"Yeah, great job finally getting her James." Said Peter.

"Thanks guys. Now why don't we go out and celebrate?" said James.

"Lily wouldn't mind?" asked Remus

"I don't think so. I think she is having a celebration of her own with Jane and Meaghan." Said James.

"Lets sneak into Hogsmeade!" said Sirius.

"Yeah! We haven't done that in forever!" said James.

With that all four boys walked to the secret passage way to Honeydukes all the while chatting, laughing and having a good time. As they slipped into the passageway Sirius could be heard saying

"So every time Lily and you went patrolling, did just make out?"

The next day in school was different for Lily and James. Sure, they were used to people starring at them but they seemed to be the topic of everyone's conversations.

"Can you believe James finally snagged Lily?"

"I know!! I thought she hated him!"

"I just can't believe they kept it a secret for so long."

"James is off the market! Lily is so lucky!"

As Lily and James walked down the hall it seemed like all eyes were on them. They were hand in hand and weren't fighting. It was mind boggling for most students. When they got to class they sat next to each other. Lily and James were talking quietly when Alice Rielley and Frank Longbottom came up to them.

"Congratulations guys!" exclaimed Alice "I am so glad you two got your act together!"

"Yeah, congrats guys!" said Frank

"So Lily, why did you finally decide to give in to James?" asked Alice.

"Well…" started Lily

"She just couldn't give into my charms any longer." Interrupted James

"James!! No….He actually told me he had an incurable disease, and I just couldn't say no." said Lily.

"Really?" said Alice

"No….I just decided to give him a chance. He really did get better this year." Said Lily giving James a little nudge with her shoulder.

"Come on Lil, you know you just couldn't resist me any longer." Teased James

"Yeah….sure….you wish lover boy." Said Lily

"Ok students, although I am sure the love life of Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter is quite fascinating we need to start class. 

Later that night James and Lily lay spooned together in the Head Common Room. A fire was burning and the room was bathed in its glow. James absentmindedly stroked Lily's hair as she read a book.

"Lily…." Said James

"Yes?" answered Lily

"Are you happy?" asked James.

Lily looked up into James' eyes and said "Of course I am. Why do you even have to ask that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like maybe you liked it better when we were sneaking around. That you are ashamed of me or something." Said James. on….You know I want to be with you. I would have broken up with you by now if I didn't." said Lily giving James little nip on the lips. With that encouragement James rolled Lily onto her back and started kissing her. He kissed her like he was dying. It was fast and hard as well as loving. After awhile Lily coaxed him into going nice and slow. Lily leaving little kisses around James' face and kissing down his jaw. Hands roaming James started inching up Lily's shirt and tickling little circles on her stomach and back. James gently kissed down Lily's neck and placed kisses on Lily's shoulders and stomach. Then all the sudden Lily pushed James off her and took a deep breathe.

"James, I have to tell you something…."

Authors Note: I am SO sorry guys!! School has been crazy and I just haven't had any time to write at all!! I know this chapter is awful and nothing much happens, but I am just not sure where I want to go with it. What do you guys think? Should I keep going with the stories and have other people have secrets or should I just end it in the next chapter or two. When you reply please let me know what you would most like to see. Thank you to everyone who reviwed!! It really keeps me going!! Thank you to elisabeth, cosmopolitan, redireas, PICNIC-at-the-disco, melodicmoonstar89, smittyloveshpfic, SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind, grannyHPfan, VIP86, piggy396, toria-b2, Holy Cross Baby, american nymphadora, Asian Portia and Lexy Granger


	9. Love, Love, Love

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't any part of Harry Potter….

Chapter 9: Love Love Love

"James, I have to tell you something…." Said Lily looking into James' eyes.

"Well….I've been meaning to say this for awhile but……"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is an important matter I wish to discuss with you both." Said Professor Dumbledore stepping through the portrait hole.

James and Lily looked at each other and quickly scrambled off the couch, very embarrassed to have been caught by a professor.

"Yes, of course Professor. What can we do for you?" said James

"If you two would just follow me to my office I will explain there." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Lily and James followed Professor Dumbledore as he quickly walked down the corridors until they reached the entrance to his office.

"Lemon drop" said Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore led Lily and James into his office and sat down behind his desk. "Ms. Evans, Mister Potter. What I am about to say to you must not leave this office. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Said Lily

"Yes, Professor." Said James.

"As you both know, there has been much unrest in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. I'm sure that you've heard of a number of killings by a man called Lord Voldemort. What you don't know, is that he was once a student at this school. He went by the name of Tom Riddle. I believe that he is going to be much more active in his hatred of muggles, muggleborns, and those he thinks are traitors." Said Professor Dumbledore

"What does this have to do with us, sir?" asked James

"Well James, I am starting a team of some sorts, to fight Lord Voldemort and his followers called the Order of the Phoenix." Replied Professor Dumbledore.

"What about the Aurors? Isn't it there job to fight?" said Lily.

"Yes it is, but sometimes even Aurors need help. I am afraid that maybe the Ministry of Magic wont take Lord Voldemort seriously right away. It might be too late by then."

"What do you want us to do?" asked James.

"I would like you both to join the Order when you finish school. Yes, I know it will be dangerous, and I will understand if you turn me down. You don't have to decide now, you can tell me when you are ready." Said Dumbledore.

"But why us?" asked James.

"You two are the top students in your year. I think you both would excellent contributions to our team."

"Ummm….Thank you Professor…." Said Lily

"Make sure to go directly back to your common room, as it's after hours." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Ok, thank you again." And with that Lily and James left.

"Ohhh, Lily and James? Don't tell anyone about this. I am sure that there are some untrustworthy people that want to know about the Order of the Phoenix."

James and Lily walked down the long corridors that led to their dormitory. They were silent until James exclaimed "Wow!! I am stunned. I don't even know what to think."

"I know. I can't believe it. He asked us to join." Said an awed Lily. "What are you going to do?"

"Well join of course! What do you think?" said James.

"Yeah. I am pretty sure I want to join too." Said Lily. "But its so dangerous…..so I just don't know."

"I know Lily, I know….but I just don't want to live life knowing I could help fight but I'm not." Said James trailing off looking at a painting on the wall.

"Yeah, but its going to be so dangerous….." said Lily "But I think I'm going to do it too." Lily continued walking not realizing James had stopped. "Is there something wrong James?" Lily looked back and James was gone. "Where did he go?" Lily asked herself. Lily walked back and looked around, trying to find James. "James. James? Where did you go?"

"Lily, Lily over here!" said James sticking his head out of a portrait.

"James! What are you doing in there? What is that?" asked Lily

"Well come on in and I'll show you!" said James stepping aside so Lily could climb in.

As soon as Lily walked in side she looked around and said "This is it?" There wasn't much in there. It kind of like……a broom closet. "A broom closet James? Very romantic."

"Well technically its not a broom closet….it's a….random room in a portrait?" said James

"Nice James….real nice…." Said Lily sarcastically. "You could try being a bit more romantic you know…" James moved in a started kissing Lily on the neck. Lily bent her neck a bit to give him more access. James continued to kiss down Lily's neck, nipping gently around her collarbone. James backed Lily against the wall and they began to kiss. At first it started off kind of heavy but they slowed down and it became more loving.

"Lily…." Said James. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"James, you don't have to worry about that. We're safe, we're together." Said Lily still wrapped in James' arms.

"But when we leave Hogwarts, we're going into the real world. And now we're going to join the Order of the Phoenix……" said James.

"But James, it's just like you said. I don't want to go through life knowing that I could have helped." Said Lily.

"It's just I love you so much Lily. I really do." Said James.

"James….." said Lily trailing off

"Lily, don't worry. I know we're only been dating a little bit and your probably not reading. You might not ever be ready. Who knows? So don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything at all." Said James rambling.

Lily put her hand over James' mouth "Wait, James wait!! Stop talking."

James who had been talking avidly just stared at Lily. "James, I don't have to wait. I know that I love you now." Said Lily shyly looking away.

James just looked at Lily in shock. "Really?" asked James setting Lily in front of him so he could get a good look at her.

"Really." Said Lily putting her hand on James' check. "At first I wasn't sure. But then I realized that you make me happier than I've ever been before."

James had a huge smile on his face before he pulled Lily in for a passionate kiss. He moved in to deepen the kiss, but before he could Lily pushed him against the wall and began to kiss James like she had never before. James could honestly say that it was one of the most passionate kisses of his life. Not because it was all tongues and fast kissing, but because of all the emotions he could feel from Lily. It was a different type of kiss than before. James reversed their positions and had Lily against the wall. He moved from her lips over to her ear and gently nipped at the lobe. Lily moaned a little before nipping back at James. Lily started to smile before she looked into James eyes.

"What is it?" asked James

"Nothing." Said Lily shaking her head. "Its just….I can't believe we're finally here….together…."

"Yeah….I thought you'd never agree to go out with me!" said James

"Well….to tell you the truth….I only went with you because I want to see if the rumor was true…." Said Lily slyly.

"What rumor?" asked James surprised

"Ohhh I don't know…it might have had something to do with your kissing abilities….." said Lily trailing off.

"Ohhh….Everyone was saying what an amazing kisser I was, huh?" said James smugly.

"No….they said………. that you were an awful kisser!!" said Lily before she ran out the portrait hole.

"Lily! Come back here!" yelled James as he ran after Lily. "Oooff!!" said James as he ran into Lily's back.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?"

Authors Note: OMG! I'm so sorry guys!! I feel so badly! I haven't updated in like 2 months!! But…hopefully this chapter will be good enough for you guys to forgive me a little bit. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!! You guys really are the best!! I'd like to give a special thanks to Emerika, EllaBella87, redireas, arianna99, SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSain..., Super Cara, grannyHPfan, ReadingRobyn, gibberish and Krazygirl0009. Please review!! I promise I will update faster if you do!! When you guys review (if you do!) please tell me your favorite kind of ice cream….and why. I'll tell you mine…..its Breyer's Mint Chocolate Chip. I love it because it's amazing!


	10. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own any of the characters or story lines from Harry Potter.

Chapter Ten: The Confrontation

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?" said a voice from the shadows, Rodolphus Lestrange stepped into the light.

Immediately James stepped in front of Lily, blocking her with his body. "We are the Head Boy and Girl, patrolling is part of our job." Said James

"Ohh really? I wasn't aware that snogging in broom closets was in the job description of the Head students. Maybe I would have tried harder to get the job." Said Rodolphus Lestrange with wicked smile.

Lily stepped out from behind James and asked "What we were doing isn't important, the real question is, what are you doing out after hours?"

"Yeah Lestrange, what _are_ you doing out here?" asked James mockingly.

"Well, I don't think I'll be telling you that anytime soon. So you both might as well leave before, I don't know, something bad happens…." Said Lestrange.

"Are you threatening us?" asked Lily with a flash of anger in her eyes. She started to charge towards Rodolphus Lestrange but James grabbed her arm before she could get very far.

"Lily!" said James in Lily's ear. "You can't let him bait you like that. It's no use for people like him. Just stay cool and we'll handle him together." James brushed his hand discreetly down Lily's back to offer her comfort, because he knew that she was uncomfortable.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds." Mocked Rodolphus Lestrange. "I bet you two can't wait to get out of Hogwarts and set up your little family. I can see it now, house in the country, white picket fence, and a whole house full kids."

"You don't know anything about what James or I want for the future!" yelled Lily.

"I know that things are changing in the wizarding world….for the better" said Lestrange. "You know Potter, I always forget that you're a pureblood seeing as you're a disgrace to our kind. But, I know we could benefit from having one as powerful as you as a….friend. What do you say? Ditch the mudblood and walk with me."

The next thing Rodolphus Lestrange knew he was being shoved up against the wall. James punched him in the jaw and swung back to take another hit. James was so full of rage that he really didn't know what he was doing. Lily, who had been standing there in shock, rushed over to stop James before he could do any serious damage. "James! James!!!" Lily tried yanking James away but he was too strong. "James stop!! Stop!" yelled Lily. This seemed to resonate with James and he looked at Lily in confusion. Rodolphus Lestrange began to edge away from the couple as soon as James let him go.

"Lily? I am so sorry. I just couldn't control myself when this piece of trash said that about you." Said James

"James, don't you think that I wanted to do the same thing? I want to kick him where it hurts until he can't move." Said Lily turned around to look at Lestrange. She was surprised to see him crawling away. Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to where Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting. "You think because your family is all magical that you are better than me? That because my family is muggle, I am not as good as you? You are dirt and I have something you'll never have, a heart. Because no matter you've done to me, I know that I am a better person that you will ever be." And with that Lily turned and walked away. She looked back at James and smiled "Come on James, we should head back to the common room, it's getting late."

"You think that you can change the world….but we will prevail." Said Rodolphus Lestrange as he got up and walked in the other direction.

"Lily! I can't believe you just said all that! I am so proud of you! But Lestrange is dangerous. He runs with a shady crowd and I'm sure he'll become a Death Eater after we leave Hogwarts." Said James taking Lily's hand in his.

"I know James, but he was just making me so mad. I am sick and tired of people thinking muggleborns aren't as good as purebloods." Said Lily with a small frown. "That just because I wasn't born into a family that was magical, I am dirty."

"Well you know that I like you a little dirty…." Said James nudging Lily

"James, be serious for one second…." Said Lily with a scolding grin.

"I know Lily, I know. I just hope you know that I don't think you are trash and not all purebloods think that. I know my parents will love you." Said James

"Your parents? And when will I be meeting them?" asked Lily with a little fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lil, it wont be for awhile. But I would love for you to come home with me for Christmas break." Asked James. "I mean, I know you'll want to be with your family, but if you would, umm, consider coming to my house for a few days, I would love it." Said James in a rush.

"I would love to come visit you. After all, during the holidays you should spend time with the people you love." Said Lily turning into James' arms for a hug.

James brought his arms around Lily for a tight hug. He couldn't help thinking how scared he was of the future. The growing unrest in the wizarding world was getting darker and darker. He knew that Lily would be a target for Voldemort and his followers. James also knew that since his family was pretty big into wizard politics that he and his family would be targets as well. He wanted to fight to protect everyone he loved. He was young and talented and James knew he would be an asset to the Order of the Phoenix. "Lily, I need to go back to Dumbledore's office." Said James.

"Why? Did you forget something" asked Lily

"No, I just have to tell him that I am going to join the Order." Said James

"Ohh okay, so you just decided this right now?" asked Lily looking up at James

"Well, I've been thinking about it since we left his office, and I know this is what I want to do." Said James.

"Alright then! Lets go back." Said Lily

"Both of us? Well, I need to tell Professor Dumbledore that I want to join the Order as well. Plus…" said Lily with a swing of her hips as she walked passed James "Someone needs to protect you if Lestrange comes back….and who knows he might bring friends this time! It's probably best that I am here with you, I wouldn't want your pretty face to get damaged."

"Ohhh, so you're only in this relationship cause I'm hott…I see how it is…." Said James "But you know what? I'm fine with that!" said James as he pulled Lily in for another kiss. This one was all fast and hands. James nipped at Lily's lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck for support. Lily opened her mouth as soon as she felt James' tongue brush against her lips. Soon Lily and James broke away with a need for air.

"James, we should probably go talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, it's getting late." Said Lily

"You're right, we'll go tomorrow….but we should tell him soon." Said James as Lily and him walked hand in hand to the common room.

Authors Note: OHH MY GOSH!! I am so sorry guys! I can't even believe I let it go this long. Please forgive me!! Now that it's summer I'll be able to write quicker now that I don't have school to keep me busy! I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story, it really means a lot to me. If you all could review I would greatly appreciate it, even if its just a "yeah I liked it" kind of thing. For those of you who don't mind leaving more detailed reviews if you could let me know what you liked and didn't like, that would be even better because then I can make the chapters even better for you guys!! Thanks so much for all who reviewed to chapter nine, AutumnRain16, Richard Cypher, hogwartsgirlhg, Lady Mage, Emerika, Whitelight72, marauders rox, SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSain..., Sephira Lysa, grannyHPfan and VIP86.


End file.
